Vocación
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Muy cortito. Tintín ya sabía qué quería hacer desde pequeño.


**_"LAS AVENTURAS DE TINTÍN" _****PERTENECE A HERGÉ**

* * *

**- **...Dice que ahora duerme mejor, pero aún se la nota apagada.

- Su marido murió hace apenas unas semanas. Es normal que esté así.

Georges guardó silencio y se volvió hacia su hijo.

- ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido el colegio?

El niño no contestó. Siguió devorando su sopa con la mirada fija en su plato.

- ...¿Tintín?

Tintín por fin se dio por aludido.

- Tu padre te acaba de preguntar que qué tal te ha ido en el colegio-le dijo Marie.

- Ah. Bien. El señor Roman quiere que escriba para el periódico de la escuela-contestó finalmente el niño, volviendo a concentrarse en comer.

- Oh, ¿sí?-preguntó su padre, interesado.

- Sí...Dice que le gustó mucho la redacción que hice la semana pasada.

- ¿La del gato perdido de la señora Bollen?

Tintín asintió con la cabeza y cogió un mendrugo de pan.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!-sonrió Marie-. Enhorabuena, cariño.

- Gracias-musitó Tintín.

- Si ese cascarrabias de Roman quiere que colabores en el periódico de los alumnos de los últimos cursos eso es que tienes talento-dijo Georges.

- No es para tanto, papá.

- Sí, sí que lo es. Si te gusta escribir y se te da bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dedicarte a ello desde ahora, que eres joven. Quién sabe adónde puedes llegar.

- ¿No exageras un poco, Georges?-rió Marie-. Sólo tiene ocho años y es el periódico de un colegio, no el _Le Soir_.

- Por algo se empieza-sonrió él.

- A mí me gustaría viajar por el mundo y vivir aventuras-exclamó de pronto Tintín-. ¡Como en "La isla del tesoro" o...o Sherlock Holmes!

Marie rió por lo bajo con aquella ocurrencia.

- Lees demasiadas novelas, cariño.

- Por ahora, tu única aventura será sacar buenas notas para conseguir un buen trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?-sonrió Georges.

- Sí-respondió Tintín, sorbiendo su sopa. Se sentía un tanto decepcionado por la recepción que había tenido su mayor ambición.

- No sorbas la sopa-le regañó su madre.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos de absoluto silencio en la mesa hasta que Tintín se aclaró la garganta y miró tímidamente a su madre.

- Uhm...Mamá...

- ¿Sí?

- Brigitte me ha dicho que su perra ha tenido cachorritos esta mañana y los va a regalar...¿Puedo quedarme con uno?

- ¿Un perro? Ah, no, no, no, no, no-se negó su madre al instante-. ¡Yo no quiero perros en mi casa!

- ¡Mamiiiii!-suplicó Tintín.

- No, Tintín. Los perros babean mucho y sueltan muchos pelos. No es higiénico. Además, se pasan todo el día ladrando y dejando sus porquerías por ahí.

- ¡Le enseñaré a hacerlo en el jardín! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Siempre he querido un terrier!-al ver que eso no le afectaba, Tintín optó por levantarse y arrodillarse junto a su madre-. ¡Lo sacaré a pasear todos los días, le daré de comer! ¡Por favoooor!

Marie miró a su marido, sin saber qué hacer.

- No veo por qué no-dijo él-. Ya es hora de que asuma responsabilidades.

Marie dudó un instante, pero finalmente meneó la cabeza y chistó.

- Bueno, vale, está bien. Pero es cosa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? A ver si te vas a cansar de él y me va a tocar cuidarlo por ti-sonrió.

Tintín soltó un berrido de alegría y le llenó la cara de besos.

- ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡No volveré a pedirte nada nunca más!

- ¡Pero con la condición de que te comas los guisantes! ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale!

El niño volvió a sentarse a la mesa y se terminó el plato. Sus padres se miraron y rieron.

- Ains, se te ha vuelto a levantar el pelo-observó su madre, tratando de domar con los dedos el remolino que se le había formado a Tintín.

- Déjaselo así, le queda bien-sugirió Georges-. En los Estados Unidos ahora se lleva mucho.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Tintín no tiene pasado, así que decidí dárselo yo. **

**No queda del todo claro si ese es su nombre o su apellido, pero por si acaso yo asumo que ese es su nombre. El de sus padres lo he sacado de Hergé, su creador (y, en cierto modo, padre) y de la novia en cuyo honor puso Milou a su perro (es un pseudónimo cariñoso que usaba con ella).**

**Por cierto, el "Le Soir" es un periódico belga.  
**


End file.
